


Tu oublieras de respirer dans la nuit

by Vexian



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vanilla, du pwp avec des émotions, pardonnez-moi Dieu car j'ai péché
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexian/pseuds/Vexian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru et Anzu font l'amour dans une chambre d'hôtel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu oublieras de respirer dans la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour
> 
> J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette fanfiction née de ma soif profonde pour Kaoru Hakaze et tous les sentiments qu'il m'a donné dans différents events (je te regarde toi en particulier, Repayment Fes)
> 
> Bonne lecture

Était-ce vraiment possible pour deux personnes de faire autant de bruit. Les lattes du lit qui craquent, les respirations haletantes, le frottement des vêtements en train d'être enlevés, les bouches s'étreignant et se séparant avec un claquement humide. Cette humidité emplissait toute la chambre d'hôtel dont l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus brûlante – tropicale.

Elle n'avait que peu d'occasions de reprendre sa respiration quand Kaoru était si vif avec elle.

Tout avait commencé presque innocemment, quand ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le lit et que Kaoru l'avait surprise en posant sa main à côté de sa cuisse pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser avait duré longtemps mais son rythme était régulier, lui laissant le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer quand il le fallait, laissant prolonger le doux plaisir. Cela lui avait rappelé quand elle était enfant et qu'elle rêvait d'un délicieux bonbon qui ne fondrait jamais complètement, qu'elle pourrait sucer sans fin, à sa guise. Un sentiment de magie et de découverte l'avait accompagné. 

Ce baiser était similaire au premier qu'ils avaient échangés, mais il datait d'un certain temps à présent et leur relation avait encore évolué. Une partie de l'innocence, de la douceur et du sentiment d'inconnu qui s'étaient emparés d'elle à cette époque s’était changée en un désir plus sale, plus animal, une nécessité au même niveau que celle de manger et de boire. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient venus dans un hôtel le jour-même et, pour rappeler à Kaoru son intention, elle mit plus de force dans son baiser, de sorte à ce qu'ils ne soient plus égaux mais qu'elle domine et qu'il soit dominé.

Cela provoqua un brusque changement chez Kaoru, qui, après un bref moment de stupéfaction, s'enflamma et la plaqua contre le lit. Elle poussa un cri vite coupé par Kaoru qui l'embrassait plus intensément que jamais. Elle était sous lui et impuissante, il était partout autour d'elle, si proche qu'en sentant son parfum, elle s'enivra. Il la pénétrait déjà toute entière, de sa seule présence. 

Alors qu'elle y songeait il sembla décider de l'envahir littéralement et elle sentit sa langue glisser contre la sienne. C'était si sale mais était-ce leurs salives où la chaleur moite qui devenait incontrôlable au bas de son ventre qui l'était le plus ? Kaoru ne la laissait rien faire. Il l'assaillait avec tant de vigueur que ses mains inutiles ne pouvaient que agripper les draps alors qu'elle voulait les passer dans ses cheveux, elle voulait leur faire sentir ses muscles, elle voulait enfoncer ses ongles dans son dos. Mais – elle gémit – plus Kaoru continuait, moins son esprit arrivait à songer à ce qu'elle voulait lui faire. C'était lui, lui, lui et rien d'autre.

"Kaoru... Ah !"

Sa tête bascula en arrière, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans le matelas quand Kaoru lui mordit le cou. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de remarquer qu'il ne l'embrassait plus, il était déjà en train de marquer sa peau ailleurs, mordant un peu puis suçant la chair d'une manière qui laisserait inévitablement des traces. Il descendait petit à petit et mon Dieu, ses épaules étaient une de ses zones les plus sensibles et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long gémissement. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts mais elle voyait que Kaoru commençait à déboutonner sa blouse, elle sentait la pression de ses doigts au dessus de ses seins. Elle n'aurait jamais réussir à se maintenir dans la même position que lui. Il s'inclinait suffisamment pour que sa bouche puisse lui sucer le cou et ne s'appuyait pas sur ses mains, occupées à la déshabiller. Il était vraiment très musclé et cette réalisation la fit palpiter. Elle voulait plus.

Kaoru, toujours aussi doué quand il s'agissait de lui faire plaisir, parut lire dans ses pensées. Elle courba un peu son dos pour qu'il puisse dégrafer son soutien-gorge qu'il dégagea de sa poitrine. Il commença à passer sa langue sur un de ses tétons, ses mouvements circulaires la faisaient vibrer. Elle ne put faire aucune remarque, les cris étaient devenus son seul vocabulaire... Ainsi que les longues, longues inspirations, comme celle qu'elle prit quand Kaoru releva le tissu de sa jupe et baissa son collant et sa culotte pour venir toucher sa partie la plus intime. Les cercles qu'ils formaient avec son pouce sur son clitoris allaient dans le sens inverse de ceux que formaient les doigts de son autre main et sa langue sur ses seins. Elle était à peu près sûre que le lit était entièrement défait à présent, étant donné la force et la vitesse avec laquelle elle se mouvait. Il appuyait juste au bon endroit et il insistait, bien décidé à l'emmener haut vite et ses yeux pleuraient tant c'était agréable. Que comptait-il faire ensuite ? Kaoru n'était pas de ceux qui font monter rapidement le plaisir pour la torturer quand elle approche de l'orgasme en allant plus doucement. Il était déterminé à la faire jouir.

Elle refusait que cela arrive de suite sans qu'elle ait pu avoir la moindre occasion de le toucher. Elle aussi savait faire preuve de détermination. Elle saisit les épaules de Kaoru et utilisa toute sa force pour les relever.

"Wo-wouah, Anzu-chan, qu'y a-t-il ?~" fit Kaoru en se mettant dans une position plus confortable.

Il était assis à présent – parfait, cela lui donnait un meilleur accès à la ceinture de son pantalon. Quand Kaoru sentit les doigts d'Anzu glisser sur son entrejambe pour aller se débattre avec sa ceinture, il eut un mouvement de recul.

"A-Anzu-chan, ce n'est pas la peine, laisse moi finir de te faire plaisir..." 

"Et qui va se charger de te faire du bien ?" demanda Anzu comme si elle lui donnait un ordre, le jugeant du regard. 

"Oh aller, c'est pas la peine !" Il semblait mi-gêné, mi-agacé. "Être avec toi me suffit pour être au septième ciel. Laisse-moi te faire plaisir..."

Sa voix était grave et elle avait l'impression qu'il avait faim. 

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et tira sur sa ceinture qui quitta son pantalon avec un sifflement. 

"Ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir c'est de te faire plaisir, Kaoru. Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ?"

"O-oh, on n'utilise plus d'honorifiques maintenant ?”

"Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ?"

"Si, si bien sûr Anzu-chan mais–"

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant, comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure, pénétrant sa bouche de sa langue. Kaoru était vraiment obsédé par l'idée de la satisfaire toujours en première au point d'oublier qu'elle pouvait vouloir être celle qui faisait gémir l'autre de plaisir, de temps en temps.

Elle défit les boutons de son pantalon, baissa la fermeture éclair. Elle épousa de sa main la bosse que formait son pénis.

Elle mit fin à leur baiser. Un fils de salive s'étira, se rompit et tomba sur leur menton et leur poitrine.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas ?" Elle était presque triste à présent.

"Si, je..." Il regardait ailleurs. "V-Vas-y."

Il devait se sentir coupable qu'elle n'ait pas pu jouir, mais c'était un choix qu'elle avait fait. Elle le ferait se tordre de plaisir avant d'avoir son orgasme.

Elle se leva du lit et Kaoru vacilla de surprise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Sa voix laissait paraître son incrédulité.

"Quelque chose que je veux faire depuis longtemps..."

La voix d’Anzu était emmiellée.

Kaoru haussa un sourcil – que voulait-elle dire ? – et l'observa alors qu'elle sortit du gloss de son sac à main.

Kaoru trouvait très sexuelle la façon avec laquelle ses doigts s'enroulaient autour du bâton pour le dévisser et révéler le pinceau enduit de liquide rose brillant à l'intérieur. Il ignorait si Anzu, sa Anzu pouvait être aussi lubrique ou si son cerveau n'avait pas des hallucinations. Il était vraiment en manque, il devait l'admettre. Embrasser et rendre Anzu impuissante, gémissante ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Anzu appliqua le gloss et fit frotter ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour répartir le liquide tout en adressant à Kaoru un regard aussi sombre que la nuit mais aussi brûlant que le soleil. Il était subjugué et elle le savait, elle souriait comme une femme habituée à voir les hommes ramper à ses pieds. Kaoru se demanda quand est-ce que le pissenlit ayant poussé à l'Académie Yumenosaki était devenu une belladone qu'il supplierait pour qu'elle le laisse boire son poison.

Une fois que ses lèvres étaient parfaitement peintes en rose brillant, elle se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit. Elle s'avança langoureusement vers Kaoru. Elle le laissa admirer la façon avec laquelle ses seins tombaient et se balançaient, pendant qu'elle faisait exprès de porter tout le poids de son corps avec son bras droit, puis son bras gauche pour un maximum de mouvement. Kaoru semblait ensorcelé et ne fit que regarder ébahi quand la main d'Anzu glissa dans son boxer pour en sortir son sexe. Le contact le fit tressaillir cependant et sa respiration devint audible quand Anzu commença à faire des vas-et-viens avec sa main sur son pénis.

Le plaisir avait le même effet sur le corps de Kaoru qu'une grande douleur. Il s'agitait et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts alors que l'extase surchargeait d'étincelles chaque nerf de son corps. Il arrivait encore à voir Anzu mais son visage était dépourvu d'émotions. Étrange, sachant qu'elle avait particulièrement insisté pour prendre le contrôle. Le rôle du gloss restait un mystère, s'apprêtait-il à penser, mais–

Le cerveau de Kaoru devint incapable de construire la moindre réflexion quand il sentit son sexe être fermement enveloppé par une surface humide, la bouche d'Anzu. La bouche d'Anzu.

Il voulait se pincer pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais il ne put que pousser un long râle quand Anzu se mit à bouger. Elle prenait toute sa longueur avant de remonter jusqu'à son glan, lui donnant l'illusion qu'elle allait s'arrêter, créant en lui un manque, une envie désespérée. Désir qu'elle satisfaisait moins d'une seconde après, en le mettant à nouveau dans sa bouche, non sans enrouler sa langue autour de lui.

C'était divin. Le gloss servait de lubrifiant particulièrement excitant pour lui et Anzu. C'était sale, c'était censé peindre les lèvres des jeunes filles, pas couler sur un sexe masculin et pourtant... Anzu se réjouissait du goût du maquillage sur sa langue et des sons rauques que Kaoru cherchait à étouffer le plus possible. Si elle n'était pas occupée à lécher son sexe, elle aurait souri en le voyant s'effondrer sur le lit, les muscles du haut de son corps n'arrivant plus à résister au plaisir même quand il les contractait de toutes ses forces.

"Tu es sur le point de jouir, Kaoru-kun ?" demanda-t-elle entre deux coups de langues autour de ses bourses.

"Uuuuhm, Anzu-chaan..." Kaoru avait les larmes aux yeux, "je vais bi-bientôt alors..."

"D'accord." Elle le prit dans sa bouche une dernière fois, très rapidement. Il inspira bruyamment quand elle passa sur son glan et haleta plus qu'il ne l'avait fait à la fin de tous les entraînements d'UNDEAD après qu'elle eut fini sa fellation.

"Tu es très réactif, Kaoru-kun," remarqua Anzu. "C'est car je ne t'ai jamais fait de fellation avant ?"

"Aaaw Anzu-chan, ne te moque pas de moi…”

"Ce n'était pas mon but." répondit-elle avec un sourire. "Tu ne voulais pas que je prenne le contrôle de la situation car tu savais que tu ne résisterais pas ?"

"Hé, tu te moques vraiment de moi ! Dire que je ne pensais qu'à te faire plaisir..."

"Haha, merci, Kaoru-kun," déclara Anzu avant de l'embrasser brièvement sur la joue. "Merci de m'avoir laissé faire ce que je voulais. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir finir ce que tu as commencé..."

Elle saisit du bout des doigts les extrémités de ses collants et les enleva complètement, puis fit de même pour sa culotte qui pendait de façon lamentable le long de ses jambes depuis le début des préliminaires. Elle se mis debout sur le lit, prit le tissu de sa jupe et le releva pour que Kaoru puisse avoir un aperçu de ses lèvres. Il s'en échappait des fluides qui coulaient jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, preuve que Kaoru l'avait déjà bien satisfaite et qu'elle était prête à l'avoir en elle.

Kaoru rougit en voyant l'objet de ses affections s'offrir à lui ainsi. Il était aussi d'humeur luxurieuse. Kaoru s'approcha et Anzu comprit qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes intentions qu'elle quand il plongea sa tête sous elle. 

"A-ah~ Kaoru...-kun... Je ne parlais pas de ça..." 

"Hum ?" dit-il entre deux coups de langue. 

"Pr-" La voix d'Anzu était à peine audible. "Prends-moi, s'il-te-plaît."

Kaoru se statufia.

Anzu pouvait le voir, immobile, à travers ses yeux légèrement fermés, embués par plaisir et désir. Ses jambes frêles tremblaient et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle arriverait à rester debout dans ces conditions.

"Ka-Kaoru..."

Tout se passa dans un flash. Anzu vit le visage de Kaoru s'empourprer en un éclair. La milliseconde suivante, il y avait une main puissante qui était dans son dos, une autre au niveau de ses hanches, et on la faisait glisser sur le matelas. Elle y atterrit dans un grand fracas et, alors qu'elle était toujours désorientée, elle sentit le corps brûlant de son petit ami se jeter sur elle.

Kaoru mordit son oreille sans retenir sa force. Il laisserait définitivement une marque, après l'avoir mordue comme si il voulait vraiment la dévorer.

D'une voix rauque et carnassière, il murmura :

"Avec plaisir."

La soudaine sensation d'être pleine éjecta toute pensée cohérente de l'esprit d'Anzu. Kaoru l'avait pénétrée sans prévenir et elle pouvait sentir ses bourses contre ses lèvres et – est-ce qu'il avait touché son point G ?

Le dos d'Anzu se cambra tant que plus tard elle se demanderait comment sa colonne vertébrale avait pu ne pas claquer.

Elle était complètement pressée contre Kaoru et ses tétons endurcis glissaient contre le torse du garçon et Anzu se sentait trembler. Kaoru appliqua plus de sa force et Anzu était de nouveau en contact avec les draps défaits.

Kaoru la mordit encore, cette fois au niveau de la peau tendue entre le cou et les épaules et c'était la plus douce torture à laquelle Anzu avait jamais eu droit. Les décharges qui parcouraient tous ses membres étaient incessantes et parfaites : si fortes qu'elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir et assez faibles pour qu'elles ne soient pas douloureuses.

Les bras d'Anzu étaient animés d'un mouvement constant et Kaoru les immobilisa, déplaçant ses bras qui le soutenaient de façon à ce que ses mains capturent ses poignets.

Si Anzu était capable de ressentir autre chose que du plaisir à ce moment là, elle aurait probablement eu mal tant il s'appuyait sur elle.

À chaque fois que les testicules de Kaoru claquaient contre la peau d'Anzu elle ouvrait la bouche pour pousser un cri sourd.

Le rythme de Kaoru devenait de moins en moins régulier et parfois il la pénétrait avec violence pour se retirer d'elle tout doucement et des larmes coulaient vraiment le long des joues d'Anzu à ce stade, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Remarquant bien l'effet que ses mouvements avait sur sa petite amie, Kaoru sembla se décider à ne faire plus que ça. Il parcourut son épaule de sa langue comme un signal, comme une excuse. Il savait qu'elle allait crier.

Chaque fois que Kaoru sortait d'elle avec douceur donnait à Anzu l'impression qu'un taser enfonçait ses crocs dans son cerveau – mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

Ce qui était désagréable était à quel point elle était impuissante.

Anzu sentait la friction du pénis de Kaoru contre les murs de son vagin quand il s'en retirait, laissant de l'air, un vide à la place, un vide qui la chatouillait et la titillait. Elle devenait folle.

"Ka– oru– ARRÊ– te..." 

Il la mordillait encore, avec douceur, à l'opposé de la violence avec laquelle il la pénétrait à chaque fois. 

"Ah... Ah... Aaaah... Aaaaa~aaaaaah !" 

Anzu jouit terriblement fort et Kaoru ne put empêcher les deux râles graves qui lui échappèrent alors que le vagin de celle qui l'aimait se contractait avec violence autour de lui. 

Il sentait son pénis déjà enduit d'une grande quantité des sécrétions chaudes d'Anzu être recouvert d'une autre vague de ceux-ci. 

Il était si proche de jouir une deuxième fois. Il sentait sa raison lui échapper. 

Il se retira d'Anzu, le membre toujours aussi dressé et dur et palpitant, et alla déposer des baisers le long de la gorge et des joues de son amie. 

"Tu as aimé ?" 

Anzu lui jeta le regard le plus blasé qu'il est possible d'avoir dans ces circonstances. 

"À..." sa respiration lui faisait toujours défaut, "ton avis..." 

Kaoru posait vraiment des questions stupides. Anzu fit la moue. Au lieu de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ou de s'excuser, Kaoru lui adressa le plus beau sourire du monde. Le plus grand, le plus amoureux. 

"Je suis heureux alors." 

Anzu sentit les larmes lui venir à nouveau. Plus à cause du plaisir, mais d'un sentiment autre, qui lui était lié. 

"Kaoru... -kun, je..." 

Il l'embrassa brièvement, non sans passion. La sensation de ses lèvres glissant contre les siennes était comme un mirage. 

"Kaoru suffit, tu sais." 

Le visage d'Anzu se tint de rouge. Elle tourna la tête et des mèches de ses longs cheveux châtains vinrent cacher ses yeux. 

"Je ne peux pas dire ça... Je suis la productrice de tout le monde et—" 

"Mais je suis le seul avec qui tu sors. Tu ne fais pas ce qu'on fait avec les autres." 

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est—" elle le dévisagea, "je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme." 

"Et pourtant tu sors avec moi." 

"Il ne faut pas le montrer..." 

Les mains d'Anzu allèrent se glisser dans les mèches de cheveux de Kaoru glissant sur ses épaules bronzées. 

"On ne devrait pas faire ce qu'on fait." 

"Anzu-chan..." Le visage de Kaoru était pincé. 

"Je suis indigne d'être productri—" 

Kaoru passa ses deux bras autour du cou d'Anzu et la redressa, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit assise et qu'il puisse l'enlacer, la serrant fort contre lui. Ses mains étaient pressées contre ses cheveux, sa tête. 

"Personne ne pense ça. Tous les garçons de l'Académie te tiennent en haute estime. Ça me rend presque jaloux." 

Anzu essayait de retenir ses larmes mais des petits sons étouffés lui échappaient. 

"Y'a pas un élève dans cette école qui a toujours eu une attitude irréprochable. Tu ne serais pas la première à avoir enfreint une règle. Ce n'est pas important." 

Anzu se sentait suffoquer car si, si c'était important. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kaoru continua : 

"On a qu'à faire en sorte que personne ne le sache. Je— Anzu-chan, je veux vraiment être une idole. Avec Sakuma-san, on va attendre Oogami-kun et Otogari-kun, en donnant tout pour être au sommet, pour les aider avec tout ce qu'on a." 

Kaoru prit le visage d'Anzu entre ses mains et le plaça face au sien. L'expression perdue d'Anzu lui fendait le cœur. 

"Je ne serai plus un lycéen longtemps... Et quand je rejoindrai l'univers des professionnels, nous ne pourrons sans doute plus nous voir. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit à cause de règles stupides. On ne pourra plus se voir car on travaillera dur pour réaliser nos rêves. Et quand... On aura l'occasion de se retrouver, on sera de nouveau ensemble." 

L'émotion commençait à étreindre Kaoru également. 

"Et même si ça devait me coûter ma carrière, je... Anzu-chan, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Il n'y a rien de plus important que toi. C'est pourquoi je—" 

Le visage d’Anzu était baigné de larmes.

"Kaoru… Je—"

"Je t'aime, Anzu-chan."

Anzu passa ses bras autour de Kaoru et l'embrassa passionnément, avec la force du désespoir. Kaoru répondait au baiser, mais alors qu'Anzu y allait avec force et tristesse, Kaoru n'était que douceur et amour serein. 

La poigne d'Anzu sur ses cheveux se desserra petit à petit, apaisée par la délicatesse de Kaoru. 

Elle se plaça devant lui. Le bout de leurs nez se touchait. 

"Moi aussi je t'aime." 

Si Kaoru ne se sentait pas mieux qu'au Paradis dans les bras d'Anzu, la force que lui donna les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer l'aurait poussé à faire mille fois le tour de l'Académie en courant. 

Sans un mot, ils se rapprochèrent et lièrent leur bouche à nouveau. Leurs yeux étaient larmoyants et on pouvait y voir brûler l'ardeur du plus parfait amour. Un sourire magnifique ornait leur visage. 

"Je suis tellement content que j'ai envie de pleurer." 

Cela fit rire Anzu doucement. Toujours en train d'enlacer Kaoru, elle se mouva pour que sa bouche soit près de son oreille. 

Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, le sel de la mer, la chaleur du soleil. 

"Ça te dit qu'on continue ?" chuchota-t-elle avec la sensualité et l'innocence factice d'un démon.

Kaoru eut un mouvement de recul. "C-continuer quoi ?" 

Anzu le serra encore plus fort contre elle et alors qu'elle murmurait, ses lèvres touchaient l'oreille de celui qu’elle aimait. 

"Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais encore tout dur alors que tu es collé contre moi depuis tout à l'heure ?" 

Kaoru était écarlate de gêne. Il essaya par réflexe de se dégager de la prise d'Anzu. 

"Voyons Anzu-chan ce n'est pas la peine, je peux m'en occuper tout seul..." 

Anzu le regarda d'un air désapprobateur. 

"Pourquoi t'en occuper toi-même quand je suis là ?" 

Ces mots suffirent à déstabiliser Kaoru suffisamment pour qu'Anzu puisse le pousser en arrière. Il se retrouva sur le dos. Anzu lui monta dessus. 

Kaoru voulait mourir. Anzu nue le chevauchait de la sorte... Il essayait de détourner le regard pour se préserver, mais il était captivé, absorbé, par la brume sulfureuse qui envahissait ses yeux, par l'humidité de sa bouche qui la faisait briller, ainsi que par celle qui coulait de ses lèvres inférieures, sur son torse. 

Quand Anzu, divine, toute puissante, déposa le plat de ses mains douces et frêles sur ses abdominaux et ses clavicules, Kaoru sut qu'il ne pourrait pas résister plus. Anzu fit glisser ainsi son bassin sur la hanche de Kaoru, dans des mouvements de va-et-vient qui le faisaient agoniser. À chaque fois que Kaoru tremblait de plaisir, les lèvres d'Anzu frottaient son corps avec plus d'intensité. 

"Ça va être bon..." 

Et avec cette déclaration comme seul avertissement, Anzu s'enfonça sur le sexe de Kaoru. Kaoru rougissait follement alors qu'Anzu faisait de la magie avec ses hanches sur lui. Ses yeux semblaient fixer un point qui n'existe pas et son visage était traversé par un sourire de pur plaisir, à moitié extatique, à moitié peiné. 

Il ne cessait pas de gémir et Anzu aurait fait de même si elle n'était pas en train de consacrer tout ce qu'elle avait à son dessein de le faire jouir. 

Elle plongea quelques uns de ses doigts dans sa bouche. Elle passa sa langue sur toute leur longueur, les enduisant de salive. 

Elle se pencha un peu et pinça les tétons de Kaoru entre ses doigts. Elle savait qu'il adorait ça. 

"A-Anzu-ch–" Kaoru se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'Anzu pouvait la voir rougir et gonfler. Kaoru pleurait. Il cherchait à cacher son visage avec ses mains tant il était certain de rougir plus qu'un puceau qui se fait dominer pendant sa première fois. 

Il se tordait toujours du côté du téton sur lequel Anzu tirait le plus. Comme une marionnette qui s'incline là où les fils qui la contrôlent sont les plus tendus. 

Il avait honte de réagir si fortement alors qu'il était loin de vivre ces sensations pour la première fois. Mais Anzu se donnait tellement de peine pour le satisfaire, comment pouvait-il la repousser ? Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le rendre si soumis volontairement.

Anzu sentit Kaoru palpiter en elle et elle se mordit la main pour ne pas crier. Kaoru essayait désespérément de se contrôler, de ne pas se tordre d'extase. Ses muscles étaient plus contractés qu'Anzu ne les avait jamais vu et on voyait encore mieux à quel point ils étaient bien définis— 

Le vagin d'Anzu se contracta et une coulée de mouille s'en échappa de nouveau. Ces sensations poussèrent Kaoru au paroxysme du plaisir. Il gémit, se cambra et jouit, faisant gicler son sperme à l'intérieur d'Anzu. 

Les gonflements du sexe de Kaoru en elle, suivis par l'expulsion de ce liquide si chaud qui l'emplit tout entière, amena Anzu à l'orgasme pour la deuxième fois ce soir. 

Lentement, elle se releva. Quelques gouttes de sperme coula de son vagin et tombèrent sur la hanche de Kaoru.

Épuisée, satisfaite, elle se coucha contre lui. De là où elle était, elle pouvait lui faire mille baisers sur sa clavicule saillante, et elle ne se priva pas de le faire. Elle le titillait avec des baisers aussi courts que l'intervalle entre deux battements d'ailes d'un papillon.

"An–Anzu-chan..."

Kaoru passa sa main dans les cheveux de celle qu'il aimait et la serra contre lui. Anzu l'enlaça en réponse. 

"On dort ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si Kaoru était déjà endormi et qu'elle avait peur de le réveiller. 

"On dort..." répondit Kaoru à contre-cœur. 

Il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec Anzu, mais avec les forces qu'il lui restait, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. 

Anzu sourit légèrement. Elle se redressa et passa par dessus Kaoru pour atteindre l'interrupteur de leur lampe de chevet et l'éteindre. 

Kaoru eut un frisson quand les seins d'Anzu frôlèrent son torse. 

Anzu revint se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami. 

"C'était super mon chéri. Merci." 

Elle l'embrassa sur le front. 

Kaoru était reconnaissant que la lumière ait été éteinte. Anzu l'avait appelé "mon chéri"... C'était comme s'il était déjà dans un rêve. Le sang lui était encore monté à la tête. 

"Bonne nuit," souffla Anzu. 

Kaoru essaya de retrouver une tête suffisamment froide pour pouvoir lui répondre. 

"Je t'aime." 

Jamais il n'avait eu de paroles plus honnêtes. 

"Je t'aime aussi." 

Le rythme des respirations de Kaoru berça Anzu qui s'endormit rapidement, les poings reposant sur le torse de son petit ami. 

Kaoru se retrouvait le seul éveillé, fatigué, mais le cœur trop gros, trop empli de sentiments pour rejoindre Anzu dans les bras de Morphée immédiatement.

Il dirigea son regard vers Anzu, qui était à peine éclairée par l'éclat de la lune et de la voie lactée qui traversait les volets. Il la regardait comme si elle était la seule chose qui méritait d'être protégée dans le monde, comme si elle était ce que la Terre avait de plus précieux. Et c'était ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Kaoru finit par s'endormir. La lumière des étoiles bleues qui se reflétaient sur les murs de leur chambre les enveloppa, comme si elles leur souhaitaient "bonne nuit".


End file.
